When You Think All Is Lost
by charn14
Summary: Slight AU: The Knights of Camelot are fighting in battle when their King is struck down. When Merlin thinks it's the end, he unleashes his rage through magic. Magic Reveal fic. T to be safe. Disclaimer! I own nothing! Spoilers up to 4x03
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is my first Merlin fanfic. It's based off of royalprat's drawing, which you can find a link to on my profile. Anyway, here it is!**

One thought was going through Merlin's mind.

W_e're losing the battle!_

Merlin sprinted across the blood-covered field, using magic to dodge arrows as he did. With a sword in hand, given to him by Arthur, he parried all attacks that came at him. He couldn't waste any time. He had to find Arthur.

"Arthur!" He cried. "Arthur! Where are you?" He doubted that Arthur could hear him over the clanks of swords and the cries of men as they were dealt their death blow.

Suddenly, he heard a cry for help behind him. Merlin turned to see Arthur fighting numerous men, and many more coming at him. "Help me!" Arthur yelled. "Any of you, help!"

Arthur's eyes roamed the battle field, finally locking eyes with Merlin. His eyes filled with relief. He opened his mouth to say something."Mer-!"

Arthur was struck. Slowly, his hands went to his side, where blood was slowly pouring from his body. He looked to Merlin, pain and worry flooding his eyes.

Everything around him seemed to slow down. Merlin watched as Arthur sunk to his knees. "Arthur!" Merlin screeched. Arthur fell forward, trying to brace himself with his weak arms, but with little success.

"No…" Merlin whispered. He looked around. He looked around him: Bodies of fallen knights laid in blood. Some of them he knew, though they were never really his friend. "No." Merlin said again, his eyes turning gold, his magic beginning to rise up within him. He felt his magic begin to take over him, his rational thoughts leaving his mind. Right before he lost his hold on his magic, he saw Arthur look at him, his eyes filled with sheer terror as his mouth hung open in shock as Merlin was being enveloped in white light.

Merlin was bathed in a column of white and gold light. He poured his anger into the light. He willed it to go and destroy every enemy solider in sight. He didn't want a single survivor from the opposing army. He needed them dead.

Suddenly, he felt a tug at the pit of his stomach, and the light went out to do his bidding. With every knight the light touched, Merlin could feel their life leave their bodies. One by one, each mercenary fell to the blood-stained battlefield. The light continued to spread, until not a single one of the enemy's men was left.

Slowly, Merlin regained control over his body. He felt dizzy, almost sick. He looked around through his hazy vision, and saw bodies spewed across the field. But, that wasn't the only thing that he saw. The Knights of the Round Table were surrounding him. For a moment, he thought he wasd dead. That was until Arthur pushed his way past Sir Leon, his hand across his stomach and holding his side. Merlin could see there was only one emotion on Arthur's face: Betrayal.

Merlin's vision suddenly blurred, and his legs became weak. He saw Arthur's lips move, but he couldn't decipher and words that came out.

His eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground. As Merlin slowly lost consciousness, he realized what Arthur said.

"_You're a sorcerer?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke slowly, his grip on reality returning. He first had his hearing back. He heard two people-both male- speaking in hushed tones, but he couldn't understand them. His eyes cracked open slightly to see two figures standing in the corner of a room. Merlin's room. The taller of the two was rushing to speak.

Merlin tried to sit up, but his body retorted in pain. He groaned and laid back again. Before he knew what was happening, one of the figures jumped out and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up off the bed. The shock woke him up, and he realized it was Arthur.

Arthur was inches from Merlin's face, his eyes burning with fury and…fear? "You're a sorcerer!" He practically screamed.

"Sire! Leave Merlin alone. He's still weak!" The other figure, most likely Gaius, said from the corner of the room. If Arthur heard him, he didn't acknowledge him.

"I could have you executed for this!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur! Listen to me!" Merlin gasped. "I was only-"

"How long!"

"W-what?" Merlin stuttered.

"How long have you practiced magic?"

"I-"

Merlin stopped himself. Should he tell Arthur the truth?

"Tell me!" Arthur screeched, shaking Merlin as if it would help get the answer out of him.

"I-I was born with it!" Merlin answered quickly.

"Impossible." Arthur retorted, rolling his eyes.

"It's true!" Merlin breathed.

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's shirt. "If you have had magic since you were born, then why did you come to Camelot? Did you have a death wish? Or did you come here with someone else's death in mind?"

"If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would've already done it long before you became king?" His words were harsher than intended.

"Maybe my father, then? Did you ever try to kill him?"

Merlin suddenly fell silent. He knew that he didn't kill Uther on purpose, but the guilt was still there.

Merlin watched as shock, disbelief, and anger washed over Arthur's face. "Did you hire the old man to kill him? Or did you attempt to murder him before?"

Merlin couldn't speak. He knew that if he did speak, he would lose his head.

"I-I…I…"

"If you value your life, you will answer me." Arthur hissed.

"Arthur, I…I never meant to kill him…" Merlin whispered, a tear somehow escaping from his eye. "I was only trying to heal him…" Merlin watched as the realization came over Arthur.

"You were disguised as the old man? You killed my father! The former king of Camelot!"

Silence hung in the air. Merlin felt dread rise up inside of him. Arthur was the king. He could to whatever he wanted to Merlin at this point.

After was seemed like an eternity, Arthur finally broke the silence. "Leave…" He whispered, letting go of Merlin's tunic. Merlin immediately scrambled out of his bed and away from Arthur. He stood there for a moment, almost shaking with fear. "I said leave!" Arthur shouted.

"Sire, he's ill. He can't leave now!" Gaius said who hadn't left the room since the argument began.

Arthur, once again, ignored him. "I want you out of Camelot by dawn, and if you ever return, you will be struck down on the spot. I'm sorry, Merlin, but I must do as I see fit." With that, Arthur turned on his heal and left.

Merlin let out a breath he has been holding for who knows how long. He leaned against the wall of his room and slowly slid down it until he was sitting. "What have I done?" He thought aloud.

_**-M-**_

Arthur stormed down one of the many corridors in the castle that lead to his chambers. He couldn't believe Merlin would betray him like that! He was his servant, his _friend._

"Arthur?" Said a voice behind him. Arthur looked back to see Gwen, her brow furrowed. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Merlin…h-he betrayed me…" Although it was days after the battle and the reveal of Merlin's magic, no word about it had gotten around the castle. He refused to tell anyone about it, in fear of some sort of uprising.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin is a sorcerer." He breathed. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Oh my God… Arthur, you didn't kill him? He's still a good person. Think everything through before-"

"There's more." Arthur interrupted. "Merlin killed my father." There was an audible gasp from Gwen.

"Th-that's not possible. It was that old man who-"

"He used magic to disguise himself." Arthur shook his head. "Gah! How could I have been so blind!" Arthur more asked himself than Gwen.

"Please tell me you haven't killed him…"

"I told him to leave Camelot. If he ever returns, I'll be forced to kill him." He replied, and he walked away, leaving Gwen to ponder what she had just found out.

Arthur entered his chambers and immediately went to his dressing screen. He stripped down until he was only in his trousers, and then he called for a hand maid to help him prepare bed. Arthur was lying in bed, and the hand maid was busy snuffing out the candles when Gaius barged in.

"Gaius! What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked as he got out of bed.

"Sire, please! Merlin has done nothing but protect you!" The maid looked awkwardly between the king and the physician, not sure what she should do. Finally, she scurried away.

"And he did that by being a sorcerer? By killing my father?"

"He never meant to kill Uther."

"But he did!" Arthur yelled. Silence hung in the air. Arthur seemed like he was waiting for Gaius to speak, but he was really challenging him. Seeing if he would dare talk back to him. He didn't.

"Because of Merlin, my father is no longer here. I trusted him with my life, and how does he repay me? With lies. Lies and betrayal." Arthur breathed in shakily. He seemed almost heartbroken.

"Sire…" Gaius finally said, his voice calm. "I don't believe he meant to kill Uther. There must have been some source of dark magic that countered the healing spell he used."

"I don't care. I've already made my decision, and it stands."

"A trial!" Gaius blurted out at random.

"A what?"

"We hold a trial for Merlin tomorrow. If it is proven that Merlin has only used his magic with good intent, he can stay in Camelot." Arthur nodded.

"And if it's proven that he did it with dark intensions?"

Gaius looked down. "You may banish him."

Little did they know that, as they discussed these matters, a small figure, their face hidden by a cloak, listened in on their plans. An evil smile played across their shrouded slips as they suddenly disappeared.


End file.
